The present invention relates to an apparatus which automatically carries out selective switching and transmission of input signals of a plurality of systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus which automatically carries out selective switching into a signal transmission state the system of an input signal arriving later from among input signals of a plurality of systems.
For the purpose of switching signals of a plurality of kinds of systems from, for example, a radio tuner, a record disc player, a cassette tape deck, open-reel tape deck, and the like and reproducing and converting into sound a selected signal by means of a reproducing apparatus comprising a set of amplifiers, speakers, etc., a function switch has heretofore been used to carry out the changeover switching. More specifically, by manually actuating the function switch, it was switched to the "RADIO" indication position when a radio was to be listened to, to the "PHONO" indication position when a record disc was to be listened to, and to the "TAPE" indication position when an open-reel tape or a cassette tape was to be listened to.
For this reason, the manual manipulation of the function switch has been disadvantageously troublesome. Furthermore, as for the frequency of use, in general, the instances in which FM radio is listened to are more numerous than those in which a record disc or a tape is played. For this reason, in the case where, for example, the function switch is left as it is after a record disc has been played and listened to, and the power supply is subsequently thereafter turned on in order to listen to an FM radio program, the sound of the radio broadcast is not produced. Then, realizing that no sound is being produced, the listener has had to carry out the manipulative operation of changing over the function switch, which operation has been inconvenient.